


Rin Ito Love Hotel (Danganronpa OC)

by leafbox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Hotels, Original Character(s), Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbox/pseuds/leafbox
Summary: I made a danganronpa oc and had an idea for what her Love Hotel event would be if she were in V3.





	Rin Ito Love Hotel (Danganronpa OC)

**Author's Note:**

> For context abt Rin's character: she is a people pleaser, and changes her entire personality depending on who she's talking to. This here is her real personality; Shuichi managed to annoy her enough for her real personality to show.

Every time I come here, I play the part of their "ideal". Like some shared fantasy.  
Considering Rin usually plays to others' expectations, I wonder what hers is...?

Rin stands with her feet apart and her arms crossed. "Shuichi," she says demandingly.  
"H-Huh? What is it?" I stutter, nervous.  
"You need to stop following me around school asking questions," she replied, "asking me about 'who I really am'."  
She makes some gestures with her hands. She continues, "It ruins everything for me. It might even ruin my status as the Ultimate Café Maid. Not to mention it's just plain annoying."

I step back. I need to play this role, don't I...? "...sorry. I'm just... curious. That's it. I'm sorry if you found it disrespectful... it's just that I, uhm... wonder what you were like before you started acting all those ways."  
Rin looks off to the side, before backing me up against the wall. She blocks me in with her arms, though she's still shorter than me.

"...Shuichi... You don't want to know. I'm boring," she replies, clearly not feeling happy talking about this. "Acting like that, and acting the way people want me to... I'm just creating a perfect identity for myself. I want to be everybody's favourite."

I cock my head in confusion. "Huh? But you don't need to be anyone's ideal. You're perfect the way you are," I reply. I sweat nervously; I have to look down at her from here, and she looks sort of ridiculous in her maid café uniform.

She blushes slightly, and her arms waver, almost making her give in and stop blocking me in. However, she stays strong and continues.  
"No way. I'm boring, Shuichi. No one wants me to act like myself," she angrily replies.

"I do," I say, looking down at her hesitantly angry face. Up until now, she had been averting eye contact, but now she looks up at me.  
Blushing, she put her arms down and stepped back. "...No way. No way... there's no way!" She exclaims though I'm not sure if she's talking to me or thinking aloud. She stomps her foot. "You're lying to me...! I know it! I'm boring, and not cute at all!" She averts her eyes again.

I shake my head. "I'm not lying, I promise." I think for a moment, before offering out my hand and extending my pinky finger. "I promise you. I'll... pinky promise you."  
She looks up, into my eyes, and studies my expression. She can tell I'm being serious. Then she looks down at my extended pinky.

She blushes redder than she had before, and links pinkies with mine. "...it's a promise."


End file.
